ONE-SHOT - ¡OWATA!
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Ésta era una cita importante y no tenía excusa buena que dar. Solo una palabra hacía eco en su cabeza peli-púrpura y la cual, sin duda, describía a la perfección como se sentía en ese mismo instante… como un absoluto y completo… ¡OWATA! [Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre] [¡GakupoxMeiko!]


_**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!**_

_**¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Que me calle la boca de una vez? Ok, como gusten~**_

_**En fin, los que hayan leído mi otra historia titulada «**__**¿¡Cómo que se acabó el helado!?**__**» protagonizada por Kaito, recordarán que al principio aclaré que había sido mi primer Vocal-one-shot… por ende éste es mi segundo Vocal-one-shot, solo que ésta vez protagonizado por nuestro querido samurái amante de las berenjenas: ¡Gakupo Kamui!**_

_**Ésta idea se me ocurrió luego de escuchar la canción del mismo nombre, cantada por Gakupo, la cual me hizo reventar de risa y no resistí a hacer un mini-fic inspirado en dicha anécdota del peli-morado xDDD aunque ya en serio… ¿no me irán a decir que no les pasó al menos 1 de las varias cosas que Gakupo sufrió en ese video? XDDD**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Vocaloid o sus personajes me pertenecen (¿Que más quisiera yo?), sino a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único mío es éste loco one-shot.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era sábado en la mañana. Dentro del apartamento que compartía con sus amigas-casi-hermanas Gumi y Lily, específicamente en su cuarto… Gakupo Kamui seguía dormitando plácidamente en su colchón de dormir azulado, cubierto por su suave y blanca sábana, abrazando a su almohada en forma de Berenjena, la cual fue un regalo de su hermana Gakuko, quien había venido de visita y se quedó a dormir la noche anterior. Únicamente llevaba puesta su (curiosa) ropa de cuerpo entero, de color azul oscuro con detalles circulares (¿y tecnológicos?) de color celeste. Su larga y abundante cabellera, de color púrpura, en ese momento se encontraba suelta… dándole una apariencia sumamente tierna y serena así de dormido. Pero toda la calma y el silencio en la habitación del joven samurái, de 25 años de edad, se habían roto por la maldita alarma del malvado despertador, a la izquierda suya y que acababa de sonar.

Soltando un leve gruñido, con su profunda y, en ese momento, ronca voz (la cual sonaba así todas las mañanas al despertarse) aún sin abrir sus ojos, empezó a buscar el bendito despertador y guiándose por el tacto, hasta que finalmente lo sujetó. Poco a poco fue sentándose en su colchón, tratando de desperezarse sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, en lo que sujetaba el despertador con la mano derecha. Pero al fijarse en la hora que indicaba el despertador… sus hermosos ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, deshaciéndose casi mágicamente de la pereza que segundos antes tenían.

—¡No, no, no, **NOOOOOO**! —Gritaba el pobre samurái, levantándose de un salto de su improvisada cama y empezando a corretear por su habitación—. ¡¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

La razón de su alarmado (y casi histérico) estado, era que su despertador ya marcaba las 11:00 de la mañana. ¿Y cuál era el problema? Pues que ayer había acordado reunirse a las 12:00 de la tarde, con su amigo Kaito Shion, en el parque central que quedaba a bastantes cuadras lejos de su apartamento. En lo que frenéticamente corría a su armario, buscando su yukata blanca y demás ropas, en el piso inferior del apartamento tanto su recién despertada hermana Gakuko, como sus amigas-casi-hermanas Gumi y Lily, desayunaban tranquilamente en lo que escuchaban todo el alboroto en el piso superior, en la habitación del samurái (ya que justo quedaba encima de la cocina).

—Hum… parece que Onii-sama ya se despertó~ —dijo sonriente la joven samurái, en lo que le daba una mordida a su emparedado con rebanadas de Berenjena (su alimento favorito, al igual que de su hermano mayor).

Gakuko Kamui era una chica de clara piel, de 22 años, cabellera de un morado más claro que la de su hermano y recogida en una coleta, al igual que ojos azul celeste. En ese momento iba vestida con una blusa violeta, debajo de un chalequito negro, junto a una falda corta del mismo color que su blusa y unas botas largas negras, con una franja azulada verticalmente colocada. Sentadas junto a ella, desayunando en la mesita espaciosa y ovalada, estaban otras dos chicas más. Gumi tenía 23 años, era de piel clara, de ojos y cabellera verdes, con unos googles de bordes grises y lentes rojizos sobre su cabeza. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de blusa (sin mangas por lo que dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos), al igual que unos shorts/falda, ambos anaranjadas con detalles amarillos y llevando un cinturón celeste. También tenía unas muñequeras y unas botas blancas. Lily por su parte era de 20 años, igual de piel clara, ojos azul metálico y de larga cabellera rubia. Llevaba un conjunto de blusa, falda y botas de tacón, todas de color amarillo-negro.

—Noooo~ —respondió con sarcasmo Gumi, en lo que picaba con un tenedor dos de sus rebanadas de zanahoria cortaditas y las llevaba a su boca, añadiendo aún masticando (pero entendible)—. Es que Gakupo _siempge_ se _despiegta ggitando_~

—Por eso le dije que no debía desvelarse anoche —profirió con expresión de seriedad la rubia, metiéndose su cuchara con cereal a la boca.

—¿Pero no fuiste tú la que le andaba insistiendo que cantaran karaoke hasta tarde, Lily? —Le preguntaron (o mejor dicho acusaron) Gakuko y Gumi el mismo tiempo, mirándola fijamente.

—¡Calladitas se ven más bonitas! —Exclamó Lily, señalándolas con su cuchara, (una vez la sacó de su boca) y con una venita palpitante en su nuca.

Pero la bella conversación de las tres amigas-casi-hermanas se vio abruptamente interrumpida, al escuchar a Gakupo gritar alarmado, seguido del reconocible sonido de golpazos cuando alguien —en éste caso el Kamui— tropezaba por las escaleras. Al asomarse discretamente y con una ceja enarcada cada una, efectivamente, pudieron apreciar en frente de la entrada de la cocina, (con la vista que ésta daba al pasillo), el cuerpo del pobre samurái tirado de cara al suelo y en frente de la escalera. Se apreciaba que ya tenía su larga cabellera púrpura recogida en una coleta, al igual que vestido con su yukata blanca. Pero éste velozmente se re-incorporó, dejando ver su casi histérico rostro, con las sombras-de-maquillaje azuladas ya sobre sus párpados, al igual que el resto de su disimulado maquillaje que lo caracterizaba, dándole una apariencia extravagante, pero sexy y propia de él.

El Kamui apenas entró a la cocina, saludó a las tres muchachas con un veloz—. ¡Buenos días, muchachas…! —Aunque su voz sonaba cómicamente acelerada, (por las prisas que tenía). Tras darles un besito en la mejilla a cada una, sujetó la rebanada de emparedado-con-berenjena que Gakuko le tendió y se la metió a la boca, diciendo un "Arigato" que sonó como: «¡Agigato!», por aún tenerla en su boca, saliendo de la cocina tan apresuradamente como entró y pudieron escuchar un portazo, indicando que a su vez había salido del apartamento.

Ya recorriendo a carrera veloz las calles de la ciudad, acabándose su improvisado-desayuno, el samurái se dirigía a la estación de tren. _«Bueno, bueno, cálmate, Gakupo, cálmate»_, era lo que se decía a sí mismo el peli-púrpura, aún corriendo como si estuviera en una maratón, cuando suspiró aliviado al ya ver en frente de él la estación de tren. _«¡Genial! ¡Llegué, con una hora y 10 minutos de anticipo~!»_, pensó más animado el samurái, en lo que se acercaba (ya más calmado) a la tarima, para comprar su boleto del tren. Cuando alzó su vista para preguntar el precio del boleto, sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par, al ver que la señorita de la tarima era nada más y nada menos que…

—¿Meiko-donno?

Efectivamente, allí se encontraba la joven mujer de 24 años, de clara piel, de cabello corto castaño, de ojos castaño-rojizo, vestida con su típica camiseta sin mangas y sus shorts, ambos de color rojo, (aunque en ese momento llevaba puesto un chalequito azul, encima de su camiseta, indicando que era miembro de la estación de tren). La castaña también se sorprendió, pero solo de ver lo acelerado que estaba el samurái en ese momento, por lo que le envió una mirada curiosa-preocupada desde el otro lado del vidrio de la tarima.

—¿Gakupo? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Yo puedo preguntarte lo mismo, Meiko! ¿Desde cuándo eres parte del servicio de la estación? —Preguntó intentando verse sereno, aunque aún su respiración estaba un poco acelerada por su anterior carrera.

—Ah~ —la castaña sonrió y haciendo un movimiento con una de sus manos, como si no fuera algo de gran importancia, respondió—. Solo lo hago como trabajo de medio tiempo, para ahorrar y…

—¿Comprar más Sake? —Ahora Gakupo enarcó una ceja, sonando ya no tan sorprendido. La castaña solo se sonrojó levemente y apartó su mirada, espetando indignada: _«¡N-no es para Sake!… Bueno, no ésta vez… ¡pero ese no es el punto!»_, a lo que el samurái sonrió divertido, ver a Meiko así de rojita se le hacía tierno y lo adoraba… adoraba a su novia, todo de ella. Pero al salir de su ensimismamiento, recordando sus prisas, Gakupo preguntó—. ¡Ah! ¡M-Meiko! ¿Cuánto cuestan los boletos?

Una vez la mujer le respondió, velozmente metió una de sus manos entre los bolsillos (ocultos) de su Kimono, pero por más que palpaba y palpaba, no encontraba lo que buscaba. Hasta que finalmente palpó algo pequeño, pero al sacarlo… su momentánea tranquilidad volvió a ser histeria… al ver que solo se trataba de su pequeña almohada-de-Berenjena. Se quedó unos segundos estático, mirando fijamente la falsa Berengena entre sus manos… no podía ser capaz de procesar como fue que confundió su almohadita-morada con lo que buscaba y encima cómo fue que ésta había cabido dentro de su bolsillo. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando! Primero se quedaba dormido, haciéndosele tarde… ¡Y ahora se le olvidaba su billetera en casa! Meiko sintió que sudó una gota gorda, al ver únicamente una estela de humo donde anteriormente había estado su novio, ya que éste había salido corriendo (o mejor dicho, volando) cual cohete de regreso a su apartamento.

—Pobrecillo, parece que inició su día con el pie izquierdo… —susurró la castaña, cuando escuchó que una pequeña bocina colgada en una esquina del techo de la cabina, se encendió y una voz femenina le dijo: _«Bueno, Meiko-san, ya se acabó tu medio-turno. Pasa a la oficina a recibir tu paga»_. A lo que la aludida toda sonriente respondió—. Entendido, jefa. ¡Ahora iré a mi siguiente obligación~! —Para luego salirse de la cabina, cediéndole el chaleco azulado a quien quiera que fuera el que la suplantaría el resto de la hora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de un portazo, desconcertando a unas Lily y Gumi que veían TV en la sala, pero al girarse y ver que quien había entrado era Gakupo, sonrieron comprensiblemente. _«¿La billetera?»_, fue lo que preguntaron ellas, para recibir un asentimiento del agitado samurái. Gakuko salió de la cocina y le entregó su billetera, la cual se le había quedado en el comedor redondo. Una vez cogió su billetera, agradeciéndole a su hermanita con una reverencia de cabeza, (ya que estaba tan agotado que ni hablar podía), salió nuevamente corriendo del apartamento. La Kamui menor miró a su hermano hasta que éste se perdió de vista, por bajar las escaleras del piso correspondiente, para luego cerrar la puerta y suspirar.

—Pobre Onii-sama —dijo Gakuko, en lo que se sentaba sobre el largo sillón negro, en el medio de Gumi y Lily.

—Sí, pobre Owata —asintió con expresión indiferente Lily, en lo que se llevaba una de las patitas de la bolsita que tenía hasta su boca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A medida que corría nuevamente en dirección a la estación, Gakupo pensaba qué decirle a su amigo Kaito en el —altamente posible— caso de llegar tarde a su encuentro. ¿Decirle que se había quedado dormido, por haberse desvelado cantando karaoke junto a Lily? ¡Claro que no! ¡El peli-azul podría pensar que era un irresponsable! Pero quizás… podría llamarlo y decirle que había una complicación en el metro… ¡Sí, eso podría servir! ¡Lo llamaría y le pediría disculpas, así como que lo esperara! No solo era un Vocaloid, también era un samurái… ¡y los samuráis NUNCA retrocedían a su palabra! ¡Llegaría con Kaito, de una u otra forma! Velozmente y aún sin dejar de correr sacó su celular del bolsillo de su Yukata, buscó en su directorio el nombre de su amigo y marcó, para luego llevárselo al oído.

—Bien, solo lo llamaré, le contaré eso y…

Pero su momentánea solución ahora se volvió otro problema. ¿Que ahora qué diablos pasó? Pues al detenerse y mirar la pantallita del celular… confirmó su temor: La maldita batería estaba muerta y consecuentemente, la pantallita se apagó y quedó totalmente negra. El samurái se quedó estático varios segundos, mirando el ya descargado celular y maldiciéndose a sí mismo internamente. ¡¿Por qué no se había acordado de poner a cargar su celular la noche anterior?! Ahora todo el universo parecía estar en su contra. Ya superada su rabia interna por el teléfono, llegó hasta la estación y compró su boleto (aunque algo triste por no haber vuelto a ver a su amada Meiko en la tarima). Pero aunque ya había usado el boleto para entrar a la estación, bajado los escaloncitos que llevaban hacia el tren con sus puertas abiertas y ya con algunas personas en el interior de sus vagones… pasó lo más terrible que a alguien apurado como Gakupo pudo ocurrirle. Estuvo a punto… a poquísimos segundos… a poquísimos centímetros de atravesar una de las puertas del tren… pero en un cruel acto del destino, la puerta se cerró de golpe en frente de su cara.

—**¡NOOOOO! **—Exclamó incrédulo el pobre peli-púrpura, mirando con total impotencia como el tren se alejaba a gran velocidad de allí. Tuvo que respirar, para calmarse y dejar salir una gran bocanada de aire—. Magnífico. Ahora debo esperar 10 minutos —ya que ese era el tiempo que el tren tardaba en ir y volver, siempre que no se presentara ninguna complicación.

Cruzó sus brazos, subiendo y bajando uno de sus pies insistentemente, rogando porque el tren no tardara más de la cuenta. Su única compañía en ese momento, era la musiquita que sonaba por la estación y de dudosa procedencia. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos, pero a causa de su sugestión e impaciencia el samurái sentía que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos. A medida que esperaba, pasaba su mirada por las zonas de la estación, así como a las afueras de ésta, pudiendo apreciar los interesantes puestos cercanos. Había varios puestos de comida rápida, unos cuantos baños portátiles —y a los cuales NUNCA entraba— un teléfono público, más puestos de comida rápida y…

**¡MOMENTO!**

**¿¡De verdad era un teléfono público!? **¡Su suerte empezaba a cambiar~!

¡Eso le permitiría llamar a Kaito y explicarle toda la situación!

Se acercó al teléfono, sonrió aliviado por ver que sí se encontraba en buen estado. Pero como continuaba teniendo mala suerte… ya que al revisar en su cartera, notó que no tenía el cambio para hacer la llamada. ¿¡Ahora dónde diablos obtendría una mísera moneda!?

—¡Comida rápida! —Fueron las dos palabras que pronunció y que de golpe le llegaron a la mente, al recordar que gracias a Kami-sama había varios puestos de dicha comida cerca de allí. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, salió corriendo en dirección a uno de esos puestos, (específicamente uno de palitos de queso), no precisamente para pedir alimento, sino el cambio que éste podría brindarle—. ¡Buenos días! ¡Por favor, deme una…! **¡¿MEIKO?!**

Y en efecto, la misma Vocaloid de cabellera castaña era la que atendía dicho puesto de comida rápida. ¿Sería otro trabajo de medio tiempo? ¿Qué tan caro estaría el Sake últimamente, para que su novia tuviera dos trabajos de medio tiempo?

—¿Gakupo? ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Pensé que habías tomado el tren que recién salió —Estaba extrañada de eso, ya que desde donde su puesto se hayaba, la castaña podía apreciar la estación de trenes, cuando estos salían y cuando entraban. Pero tras recibir la explicación del triste suceso, Meiko lo miró con mucha lástima—. _«¡Kami-sama! ¡Pero que mala suerte tiene hoy!»_ ¿Con que necesitas cambio, eh? ¡Pues los palitos de queso cuestan lo necesario! ¡Ten~!

Le tendió uno de los nombrados palitos de queso, el cual además estaba con una varita clavada en su centro (y de donde debía sujetarse), al igual que un cambio de 5 centavos, de acuerdo a la cantidad de dinero que Gakupo le había entregado.

—¡Arigato, Meiko! —Agradeció con prisa el samurái, en lo que (con todo y palito de queso) se regresaba corriendo hacia el teléfono público.

Se vio obligado a tirar el recién comprado alimento en el camino, ya que necesitaría las dos manos (una para sujetar la bocina y otra para marcar). ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin podría comunicarse con su amigo! Apresurado metió la monedita por la rendija del teléfono, sujetó con su mano derecha la bocina y con la izquierda se dispuso a marcar… pero… se presentó una nueva piedra en su zapato

—¿Cuál… cuál…? —Su voz estaba entrecortada, por la incredulidad consigo mismo—. ¿Cuál era su número?

**Oh… por… Kami…**

**¿¡Cómo diablos se supone que iba a recordar el larguísimo número del celular de Kaito!?**

¿Era capaz de memorizar la letra de no-sé-cuántas canciones que él mismo componía… **¡y no podía con un mísero número de dígitos!**?

Ésta era una cita importante y no tenía excusa buena que dar. Solo una palabra hacía eco en su cabeza peli-púrpura y la cual, sin duda, describía a la perfección como se sentía en ese mismo instante… como un absoluto y completo… **¡OWATA~!** ¡Un completo **OWATA~**! ¡Un miserable **OWATA**, que hoy no podía hacer nada bien~! Vaya, curioso… la palabra resultaba hasta pegajosa, podría servir para una buena canción~

—_«__**¡NO! **__¿¡Pero qué haces, Gakupo!?» _—Se regañaba a sí mismo, agitándose su cabellera púrpura con sus manos. ¡No era el momento para inspirarse en una canción! ¡Debía ponerse serio! Cuando otra duda llegó a su mente, dándole una calma momentánea—. ¿Qué horas serán? —Como dije, la calma fue momentánea. Ya que al girar y alzar su mirada celeste hacia el reloj que colgaba del techo de la estación, casi sintió que estos se saldrían de sus cuencas por lo mucho que los abrió—. ¿¡11:40!? **¿¡ES UNA BROMA!?**

**¿¡Cómo diablos es que los minutos habían pasado tan rápido!?**

**¿¡Es que hasta el "Padre tiempo" estaba en su contra hoy o qué!?**

Tanto las pocas personas que transitaban por la estación, como la misma Meiko desde su puestito de comida rápida, fueron atraídos por el fuerte grito del samurái y lo vieron raro, aunque la Vocaloid lo hacía con preocupación por el bienestar (físico y psicológico) de su novio. ¡Tanto estrés y correderas podían ser dañinos! ¡Fuuuu! Pero nada pudo hacer la castaña, solo viendo con impotencia como el peli-púrpura salía corriendo de la estación cual alma que lleva el diablo y hasta dejando una nueva estela de humo detrás de él. Gakupo corría y corría; jadeaba y jadeaba. Pero no se detenía, no pensaba ni podía hacerlo. ¡Su amigo podría llegar solo en minutos y no podía dejarlo plantado! Debió disculparse repetidas veces, pero sin detener su carrera, con las varias personas con las que chocaba por ir tan deprisa. Algunas incluso le lanzaban insultos, otras lo miraban extrañados, algunas otras solo se quedaban inconscientes o mareadas en el suelo.

Luego de aproximadamente 10 minutos de correr (cual toro desquiciado) por las calles de Tokio, el samurái finalmente había arribado a su destino: el parque central. Un lugar abundante en zonas verdes, como pasto, árboles, arbustos, entre otros… le resultaba bastante agradable pasar sus días libres de cualquier grabación de alguna canción, o de sus entrenamientos samuráis, en ese sitio. Pasear, escuchar los pájaros que cantaban y distraer su mente de todas sus obligaciones, en una sola palabra: Relajarse. Pero apenas puso un pie dentro del parque… fue que se cercioró de algo inusual en ese sitio, al menos ese día…

—¿Pero qué demo…? —Sudó frío, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos por la impresión y alzando un brazo, señalando al frente suyo lo que fuera que estuviera viendo, el cual temblaba levemente—. ¿D-de dónde salieron t-tantos Kounachis*?

En efecto, cruzando el parque, jugando entre los columpios, paseando los carritos de sus bebés e incluso comiendo helados… habían un montón de personas disfrazadas de aquél famoso "ser" blanco-y-negro de la película "_El viaje de Chihiro_", la cual Gakupo había visto en su infancia, pero que hace poco nuevamente vio junto a su hermana Gakuko y sus amigas-casi-hermanas Lily y Gumi. ¿Será que había una convención de anime y a todas las personas se les ocurrió hacer tal Cosplay? Quizás sí, quizás no.

—_H-hola, Gakupo-san_ —abruptamente se giró con desconcierto, por haber sido nombrado por una tímida voz, notando que era una de las Kounachis parada a su derecha.

—¿Ehm, hola? —Saludó dudoso el samurái, por no saber de quién se trataba. Pero al volver a escucharla hablar, pudo reconocer la voz como la de…—. ¿Haku? ¿Eres tú?

—H-hi~ —afirmó aquella Voyakiloid** de 22 años en lo que se retiraba su máscara de Kounachi, dejando al descubierto su rostro de piel albina, sus ojos escarlatas y su larga cabellera blanca, atada en una cola de caballo y con un lazo morado-negro (la cual sobresalía de un agujerito en la zona de la nuca de su disfraz)—. V-verá… es que Neru-chan me dijo que habría una reunión de Fans del Kounachi, aquí en el parque central y… vinimos las dos disfrazadas~

—Oh, ya veo —asintió Gakupo, ya un poco aliviado de saber qué sucedía en el parque—. ¿Y Neru dónde está?

—P-pues… —alargó esa palabra en lo que miraba a todos lados, buscando a la aludida chica—. Dijo algo de buscar un kiosco para comprarle una batería nueva a su celular… —a Gakupo de pronto le entró la depresión, por recordar el suplicio que su respectivo celular descargado le causó antes—. ¿Y usted, Gakupo-san? ¿Q-qué hace aquí?

—Ah~ pues, yo… —pero al recordar de golpe la razón del por qué estaba allí, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Histérico, sujetó a la chica-kounachi de los brazos, agitándola (pero sin herirla) y preguntó, casi gritando—. **¡HAKU!** ¿¡Qué hora es!?

—¡E-e-etoooo! —Temblando a causa de la pena de que un hombre la sujetara así, la chica bajó una de las mangas de su disfraz, para ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca—. ¡S-son las 11:53!

—**¿¡QUÉ!? **—Por un movimiento involuntario (a causa de su histeria) Gakupo nuevamente agitó a la cosplay, añadiendo—. **¿¡POR QUÉEEE!?**

—¿¡Y-yo que sé!? —Contestó la confusa mujer, empezando a marearse de ser agitada—. ¡Y-yo no hago cursar el tiempo, Gakupo-san!

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí? —Una conocida voz femenina a sus espaldas los hizo girarse, provenía de otra de las Kounachis, la cual pudo ser reconocida más fácilmente tanto por el celular ambarino que sujetaba en una mano, como por la trenza rubia que colgaba de un lado de su cabeza (y sobresaliendo de un agujero de su disfraz). Se alzó su máscara, dejando al descubierto su confuso rostro albino, al igual que sus ojos ambarinos que miraban desconcertados la situación—. Haku-san… no te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto cuando busco baterías, ¿verdad?

—**¡NERU-CHAN, AYÚDAME!** —Exclamó la albina y oji-roja, librándose del agarre del samurái y ocultándose detrás de su amiga—. ¡Gakupo-san va a matarme, porque el curso de la hora le parece demasiado rápido!

—Esto… pero… ¿Qué? —Si antes creía no entender qué sucedía, Neru ahora estaba más que confundida. Mirando a Gakupo, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

Gakupo únicamente se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Por qué justo cuando tenía prisa le sucedían éstas cosas? ¡Justo ahora debería estar dirigiéndose al punto donde Kaito y él acordaron reunirse! Pero lo cierto era que luego de tanta carrera, Gakupo ya no podía respirar. Tan pronto les explicó a ambas lo que sucedía, Neru pareció sentir su suplicio, al menos sobre la parte del celular descargado. Por lo que ella y Haku lo guiaron rápidamente hasta el kiosco cercano, para que le comprara una batería al celular.

Una vez lo hicieron, el samurái velozmente cambió las baterías de su celular. Tuvo que esperar a que se reiniciara, (tiempo que aprovecharon para salir nuevamente de la tienda hacia el parque), finalmente se encendió y la pantallita se iluminó. El samurái suspiró aliviado, al menos podría explicarle a Kaito el por qué se había retrasado… cuando se cercioró de algo, un conocido icono en su escritorio que reconoció como…

—¿Un mensaje?

Se preguntó, a medida que con su manga izquierda secaba el sudor que por su frente resbalaba (por sus anteriores carreras), sujetaba el celular con la derecha. Le dio click a la tecla de _«Leer»_, dejando al descubierto el susodicho mensaje de texto… pudo reconocerlo como uno de Kaito Shion, por la imagen del helado que apareció en la pantalla. El mensaje recitaba lo siguiente:

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Tengo un asunto urgente y no podré llegar. Disculpa y cuídate, feliz fin de semana~»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—… ¿Y bien? —Preguntó una impaciente Neru, intrigada por el silencio del samurái—. ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

—…

—¿Gakupo-san? —Ahora preguntó una Haku algo preocupada, ya que el aludido continuaba en silencio sepucral y con la vista sombría fija en la pantallita del celular.

—…

—¿Gakupo-san… estás bien? —Ahora Haku sí se estaba preocupando mucho. ¿Qué habría dicho el mensaje?

—…

—… ¡Te picaré si no contestas, cabeza de berenjena! —Lo amenazó infantilmente Neru, con una ramita que recién había sujetado. Pero nada… aún sin respuesta—. ¿Crees que deberíamos mojarlo? —Preguntó en un susurro Neru, dirigiéndose a Haku, la cual se giró abruptamente a ver a la menor y abrió su boca.

Pero antes de que la Voyakiloid siquiera pronunciara una palabra, una ENORME vena apareció en un costado de la cabeza del samurái, el cual empezó a gritar un montón de cosas, hecho toda una furia. Haku se vio obligada a cubrir los oídos de Neru, ya que entre los gritos del peli-púrpura se incluían varias palabrotas, las cuales la rubiecita no debía escuchar. Gakupo durante su estado de furia, arrojó el celular al aire, solo para cortarlo en dos con su afilada Katana, tras desenfundarla.

Todo eso era… era…

¡Imposible! ¡Indignante! ¡Impensable! ¡Insultante! ¡Aberrante! ¡Insoportable! ¡Intolerable!

**¡ERA EL COLMO!**

Mucha rabia ardía en su interior en ese momento, tanta que era imposible de medir. ¡Después de todo lo que ÉL había hecho por llegar a tiempo, el peli-azul le enviaba un maldito mensaje diciendo que al final no iba a asistir!

Iba… iba…

**¡IBA A MATAR A ESE AMANTE DEL HELADO!**

Pero una repentina sensación de punzadas en su cara, causada por la fría agua del vaso que Neru le arrojó, (para intentar calmarlo y que Haku nunca pudo averiguar de dónde sacó) lo hizo salir de su estado "asesino".

—N-no puedo creerlo… —susurró con tono triste el Kamui, en lo que se desplomaba contra un árbol y poco a poco descendía, hasta finalmente sentarse junto a éste. Ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y todo deprimido, añadió—. No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí…

Haku y Neru se vieron entre ellas y luego al samurái, con suma lástima por verlo así de triste. Estuvieron a punto de acercarse a consolarlo, cuando otra persona con cosplay de Kounachi, (más alta que Neru y de la misma altura que Haku), se acercó al peli-púrpura. Se arrodilló junto a él y posó una de sus… ehm… mangas sobre su cabeza. Gakupo alzó la mirada, dejando al descubierto esos ojos celestes que se encontraban cristalinos, por las lágrimas de impotencia que se negaba a dejar salir. La Kounachi le tendió un pañuelito (que sacó de quién sabe dónde).

—Arigato… —pronunció el samurái, aceptando el pañuelo y sonándose la nariz con él. Para su sorpresa, ahora ese mismo Kounachi ahora le tendió… ¿una botella de Sake?—. ¡Ey, ey! Se agradece el intentar consolarme… ¡pero no beberé Sake para animarme!

—_Fuuu, pero siempre que bebo, me olvido de los problemas de mi día~_ —pudo reconocer esa voz aguda y femenina, la cosplay se retiró la máscara y le sonrió—. _No tuviste un buen día, ¿verdad, Gakupo?_

—Meiko-donno… —tal parecía que la mujer había ahorrado no para botellas de Sake, sino para materiales para fabricar su traje de Kounachi. El samurái suspiró nuevamente triste, asintiendo—. Mentiría si dijera que no…

—Awwww, ya veo —la castaña sonrió comprensivamente, pero al notar como el hombre volvía a estar cabizbajo, se le ocurrió una idea—. Ya sé como animarte, Gakupo~

—Meiko… —habló nuevamente Gakupo, ahora en tono de reproche—. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo animarme? Me paré tarde, olvidé mi billetera, se descargó mi celular, perdí mi tren… corrí como loco hasta aquí y todo eso no sirvió de na-…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso y no pudo acabar su oración, ya que la castaña lo cayó al sellar sus labios con los de él, en un beso suave y tierno, casi como de consuelo. Una traviesa Neru capturó el momento en una foto, tomada con la cámara de su celular, en lo que observaba todo oculta detrás de un árbol y a prudente distancia. Pero no pudo seguir fotografiando, ya que Haku la sujetó de su hombro y la arrastró lejos de allí (con sorprendente fuerza), ya que no quería que nadie interrumpiera el momento de Meiko y Gakupo. Una vez Meiko separó sus labios de los de Gakupo, éste (aún sonrojado) la miró incrédulo.

—¿M-Meiko-donno? ¿Qué…?

—Eres un completo Owata… —habló ella, con expresión seria—. Corriendo y llenándote de estrés… eso no es sano, ni para un samurái. Pero… —una sonrisita traviesa sustituyó a su seria expresión—. Eres el Owata al que amo, así que ni se te ocurra deprimirte y diviertete conmigo en ésta Kounachi-expo, ¿sí?

Gakupo parpadeó varias veces, pero luego se contagió de la sonrisa de la castaña, asintiendo y reincorporándose. La castaña volvió a colocarse su máscara, en lo que le tendió una de sus manos, la cual Gakupo sujetó con gusto y finalmente ambos se adentraron al parque. Puede que hubiera sido un día duro… puede que se hubiera sentido como un completo Owata… puede que hubiera entendido (por las malas) que debía cargar su celular siempre… pero… al final, Gakupo había aprendido que por cada día lluvioso… luego venía un arcoíris.

En su caso, ese "_arcoíris_" era su amada Meiko.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**~FIN~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: * "Kounachi" es el monstruo "Sin rostro" de la película "El viaje de Chihiro".**_

_**** Una de las tantas variantes de Vocaloid, "Voyakiloid" significa "Vocaloid refunfuñón" o "Vocaloid chillón", ya que sus "voces" son más agudas de las que los "Vocaloid" oficiales.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**¡Y Ta-chan~! OwO**_

_**¿Y qué opinan? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Gracioso? ¿Para nada?**_

_**¡Toda opinión, sea comentario lindo, tomatazos, críticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS) son bien recibidas!**_

_**¿Reviews, please? owo**_


End file.
